Why I love you
by LightningFlare1
Summary: Snoutlout couldn't understand why Astrid would ever love a loser like Hiccup? Like Hiccup? The worst Viking that ever existed and Astrid choose him! But Astrid's reason was very clear, she loved Hiccup with all of her heart. Both would do anything for each other, and both will just strenghten their bond in the most memoriable way.


**Why I love you**

"Why do you even love Hiccup?" Those words couldn't stop repeating inside of my head. Snoutlout, Snoutlout had stop me in the middle of training with Stormfly just to ask that question. The answer was pretty clear for me, I love Hiccup, I've always love Hiccup even when I couldn't admit myself. He was kind, smart, caring, handsome but I would still love him even if he wasn't; Hiccup was different, he completed me in a way I can't describe. I haven't told Hiccup about it, I don't want to get him worried on something stupid like that. I decided to see him, I always felt better after I saw him and talk a bit.

"Hey babe!" I shouted, I had surprised him, he was working on Toothless's tail that he didn't hear me.

"He to you too" Hiccup said, he gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "What's up?" He ask me.

"Just wanted to see you that's all" I told him, he smiled and held my hands in his hiccup wasn't that boney boy he used to be, he was much stronger and muscular then before. "What are you doing?" I ask

"Just fixing Toothless's tail, he...well I should say we broke it today. I was practicing my gliding with him...and well he had to save me" Hiccup explained, I didn't like the idea of Hiccup jumping off of Toothless and gliding next to him, it was something that was extremely dangerous, Toothless is always saving him from falling every time.

"Do you want to fly later?" I offered, he usually accepts my offer and he would fly around for hours on end.

"Sorry Astrid but I can't" He said with an apologetic look on his face, "some chief from another village is coming", how could I forget?! Hiccup is the chief after all, he had responsibilities to do.

"Alright another time then" I gave him a smile, Hiccup sigh and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Hey, I love you" Hiccup gave me one of his adorable smirks, I hate it when he dies that, that smirk of his always makes my heart beat like crazy. I eventually headed home since it started to get late, but of course before I even leave Hiccup's front door, Snoutlout basically ambushed me.

"Snoutlout what in the name of Thor?!" I shouted at him, Snoutlout just crossed his arms and waited for something, "Well?" I ask

"Answer my question from before" he said, I sigh in annoyance I was hoping he forgot about it.

"Why do you care so much? I thought you already have a girlfriend?" I ask him, Snoutlout would tell every person he saw about her.

"I'm wondering how you feel after losing your chance with me?" Snoutlout said, I just rolled my eyes at him. Even now he keeps insisting I love him, I want to be with him and all of that junk.

"I feel just FINE Snoutlout!" I shouted at him, Snoutlout just gave me an unimpressed look, I sighed "Hiccup is a better man then you, he's very kind and caring unlike you! I will always love Hiccup no matter what, and I know he loves me as much; neither of us would ever betray the other"

"So?" he ask, I just wanted to hit Snoutlout in the face and then kick him to death, but somehow I managed to hold myself back.

"I'll tell you why i love Hiccup, Hiccup is an extraordinary person, he stop the fight against Vikings and dragon; because of Hiccup you have Hookfang and being a jerk about it" I told him, Snoutlout just rolled his eyes in annoyance, I punched him hard in the shoulder "Listen up! You wanted to know why I love him, so listen! Hiccup is ten times the man you are! I would go to the end of the world for him!"

"And so would I" I was surprise to hear Hiccup's voice, I turned around, he had a smile on his face. I immediately blushed, how long was he behind me? Did he hear everything I said?

"Hiccup? I thought you were at your meeting?" I ask him, I brushed my hair to the side and glance away from him.

"I'm done, I was heading home when I saw you and I wanted to see you" he explained

"Can I go now?" shouted Snoutlout while he crossed his arms, he was to gross out of this stuff

"Did you hear everything?" I ask him, completely ignoring Snoutlout, who just left once he realized no one was paying attention to him.

"I did" he said with a smile, Hiccup kissed me on the lips, I wrap my arms around his neck while he held my waist. "And I would fight Thor himself for you" Hiccup said, I blushed at his comment "I love you Astrid and I'll always will"

"I love you too Hiccup" I told him, I nuzzled up in his chest, his strong arms holding me close to him. I just love this moment with Hiccup, I feel so close to him and I never want to leave his arms.

"Astrid..." I look down at his hand, Hiccup held a ring?!

"Hiccup?" I couldn't believe my eyes! Was Hiccup actually...? Was he about to...?

"Astrid Hofferson, the most beautiful girl in the world, would you give me the greatest honour of becoming my wife?" ask Hiccup, I was completely speechless, I couldn't believe it! Was I dreaming? "Well?"

"Hiccup...nothing would make me happier!" I told him, Hiccup spun me around in joy, he place the ring on my finger and we both kissed each other. "Hiccup, thank you"

"Why are you thanking me?" he ask

"Because my life would be miserable without you" I him, Hiccup gently smiled at me

"And my life would be worthless without you" he told me

 **End**


End file.
